Film Industry in Florida
=Film industry in Florida= From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia The film industry in Florida is one of the largest in the United States: in 2006, Florida ranked third in the U.S. for film production (after California and New York) based on revenue generated.[1] However, more recent 2009-2010 data no longer show Florida among the top four states.[2] Production activity has been generally concentrated in two regions, South and Central Florida (Orlando and Tampa). The South Florida region is famous for large projects like Jerry Bruckheimer's Bad Boys film series and Neal Moritz' 2 Fast 2 Furious. The Central Florida area has recently been featured in The Punisher starring John Travolta and Adam Sandler's The Waterboy. The State of Florida has a long film history thanks to its year-round sunshine and moderate climate. Film classics were filmed throughout the state, such as Moon Over Miami (1941) and Esther Williams' Easy to Love (1953). Orlando In the early 1990s Orlando experienced a great boom in film production. The construction of the Disney-MGM Studios and Universal Studios production facilities attracted many filmmakers to the area. Films like Ron Howard's''Parenthood'' and syndicated television shows like The Adventures of Superboy lead the pack. Soon, the Steven Spielberg series seaQuest DSV and Tom Hank's From the Earth to the Moon called Florida home. During this period Orlando acquired the nickname "Hollywood East" because of its surging film industry. Just as film production appeared to be on the decline in Florida, the phenomenal success of 1998's The Blair Witch Project has led to another boom. While Blair Witch was filmed in Maryland, its entire film crew and director wereUniversity of Central Florida film school graduates. This cult independent film has led to a new wave of film production for the area. Celebrity residents Florida is also the home to a quite a few famous actors. Celebrity residents of Florida include Burt Reynolds, James Best, John Travolta, Michael Winslow, Justin Timberlake, Scott "Carrot Top" Thompson and Sylvester Stallone. There are also quite a few successful film directors located in the state including Daniel Myrick, George A. Romero, and Ken Hastings. Recent feature films shot in North Florida (Pensacola, Ocala, Jacksonville regions) *Lonely Hearts (film) (2006) *Cross Creek (film) (1983) *Jaws 2 (film), Navarre Beach (1978) *The Year of Getting to Know Us Recent feature films shot in Central Florida (Orlando/Tampa region) *Silent Night: Agent Down (2010) *Letters to God (2010) *The Camel Wars (2008) *Bloody 27 (2008) *RoboDoc (2008) *Never Back Down (2008) *Bring It On: All or Nothing (2007) *Sydney White (2007) *Altered (2006) *Larry the Cable Guy (2006) *Alone and Restless (2004) *Monster (2003) *Florida City (2003) *The Punisher (2003) *Ocean's Eleven (2001) *Olive Juice (2001) *Contact (2000) *Held for Ransom (2000) *Alligator Alley (2000) *Walking Across Egypt (1999) *Instinct (1999) *Deuce Bigalow: Male Gigolo (1999) *The Waterboy (1998) *Rosewood (1997) *Trekkies (1997) *Apollo 13 (1995) *Cop and a Half (1993) *Lethal Weapon 3 (1992) *Passenger 57 (1992) *Problem Child 2 (1991) *Edward Scissorhands (1990) *Quick Change (1990) *Parenthood (1989) *Ernest Saves Christmas (1989) *D.A.R.Y.L. (1985) Spring breakers (2013) Recent feature films shot in South Florida (Miami region) *Marley and Me (2008) *Miami Vice (2006) *Hunted (2006) *Transporter 2 (2005) *Red Eye (2005) *Meet the Fockers (2004) *Stuck on You (2003) *Bad Boys II (2003) *Out of Time (2003) *2 Fast 2 Furious (2003) *Wild Things (1998) *Bad Boys (1995) *Fair Game (1995) *Get Shorty (1995) *The Specialist (1994) *Drop Zone (1994) *Ace Ventura: Pet Detective (1994) *The Mean Season (1985) *Scarface (1983) Documentary films shot in Florida *Gates of Heaven (1980) *Vernon, Florida (film) (1981) Florida based narrative TV series *Burn Notice (2007-) *Dexter (2006-) *Cougar Town (2009-) *CSI: Miami (2004-2012) *Miami Vice (1984-1988) *Mortal Kombat: Conquest (1998) *The Adventures of Superboy (1988-1990) *Seaquest DSV (1993-1995) *Thunder in Paradise (1994) *Super Force (1989-1990) *Swamp Thing (1990) Florida-based documentary/reality shows and independent shorts *Dr. G: Inside the Caylee Anthony Case (2012/Documentary TV Special) *Dr G Medical Examiner (2004-/Docu-Drama) *Hogan Knows Best (2005-/Reality Show) *Carpocolypse (2005/Sports Reality Show) *On Being Your Average Joe (2005/Independent short) *Garriage: A Documentary in 4 Chapters and an Epilogue (2004/Documentary) *Making The Band (2000/Reality Show) *The Chad Effect (2001/Independent short) *The Paper Route (1999/Independent short) *WWF: Raw Is War (1997/Sports Show) *Skating's Next Star (2006 /Competition Reality) WE Woman's Entertainment Film festivals hosted in Florida *American Black Film Festival *Florida Film Festival *Fort Lauderdale International Film Festival (and its subsidiary Jury Award) *Central Florida Film and Video Festival *Hispanic Film Festival of Miami *Jacksonville Film Festival *4th Annual L-DUB Film Festival (Lake Worth Playhouse) *Miami Film Festival *Palm Beach International Film Fest *Sarasota Film Festival *Tallahassee Film Festival *Gasparilla International Film Festival GIFF(Tampa bay) *India International Film Festival (IIFF) of Tampa Bay Film commissions and offices *Film In Florida - Official site of Governor's Office of Film and Entertainment *Metro Orlando Film Office *Miami-Dade Film Office *Polk County Film Office *Space Coast Film Commission Florida-based studio facilities Metro Orlando alone is home to more than 10 state-of-the-art soundstages, making it one of the largest working production facility centers outside of Los Angeles and New York. Complete studio and production services are available throughout Florida, including backlots that can double for just about any national or international locale, production office space and soundstages totaling more than 160,000 square feet (15,000 m2). Some of these facilities include: *Chapman Leonard Soundstage and Equipment (Orlando) *Detour Studios (Haines City) *Disney's Hollywood Studios (Orlando) *Greenwich Studios (Miami) *Horizon Pictures Studio (Orlando) *Last Stage Out of Town (Polk City) *Universal Studios (Orlando) Film schools *The University of Tampa *Florida State University Film School (Tallahassee) *University of Central Florida Film Program (Orlando) *Palm Beach Film School (West Palm Beach) *Full Sail University (Winter Park) *New York Film Academy (Disney's Hollywood Studios, Orlando) *Valencia Community College Film School (Orlando) *Miami-Dade College School of Film and Video (Miami) *Miami International University of Art & Design Film Program (Miami) *University of Miami School of Communications Motion Pictures (Coral Gables) *Ringling College of Art and Design (Sarasota) *(Jacksonville) Florida production companies (alphabetical order) *9 Iron Productions *Adrenaline Films *Blackburst Entertainment *Communications Concepts, Inc. (CCI) *Eat Cake Films *Mandorla Productions *MTD Studios *Off Center Pictures LLC *PAS Media, Inc.(Pembroke Pines) *Star's North Films *Superville Productions (Miami) *United Digital Films (Orlando) *Handle Like Eggs Productions (Miami) *AppleBox Productions (Jacksonville) See also *Cinema of the United States *Cinema of the world *Florida Film Critics Circle *Florida Film Festival External links *Green Room Orlando *Fun and Sun Films *Museum Of Motion Picture History, Inc. References #'Jump up^' 2006 Florida Film Commission Data #'Jump up^' Film Works L.A.; Note that California, #1 is not included in the chart